Yo Siento
by Nana BrokenRose
Summary: Eiji parece estar en un error ¿cuándo la razón es más importante que los sentimientos? ONESHOT ---- OishiXEiji


_moshi moshi! espero que todos anden bien! _

_primer fic que subo! xD espero que sea de su agrado! si no... no me maten xP solo hagan comentarios constructivos, nee?_

_está de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen... muchas deseariamos que si . demo, hay que conformarse... _

_OishiXEiji YAOIIII_

_gracias por leer!_

_hasta siempre!_

_**Nana Stone **_

* * *

Una semana como cualquier otra. Horas de clases aburridas, jóvenes paseando por todo el instituto, entrenamientos de tenis agotadores, chicas (una trenzuda y otra con dos coletas para varias .) molestando el entrenamiento y sobre todo a un o´chibi antipático (pero que es tan tierno, también… sobre todo cuando está con Momito xD), un Capitán estoico, un Fuji risueño, un Inui tomando datos y buscando alguna víctima con la que probar su super jugo mejorado ´, un Momoshiro y un Kaidoh riñendo, Kawamura con su raqueta y sus "BURNING, BABY". Algo muy normal en el instituto Seishun Gakuen. Aunque hay algo que no anda bien con dos personitas… exactamente, Oishi y Eiji…éste último, trataba fríamente al pobre de ojos esmeraldas. Solo le hablaba cuando estaban dentro de la cancha de tenis, aunque no era la misma Golden Pair de siempre, no se veía esa mística que solo ellos podían irradiar. El neko solo le dirigía palabras secas, aunque también se veía que nuestro querido acróbata que era muy normal que se comportase infantilmente, ahora parecía un joven demasiado serio, solo con Fuji, a veces, se demostraba un poco más alegre y cariñoso. Como es obvio, esto era percatado por todo el grupo, en especial por el pobre de Oishi que se encontraba desconcertado y que estaba acostumbrado a que su felino compañero se le abalanzara para abrazarle, frotar sus mejillas así como lo haría un gatito, las sonrisas y muecas que siempre le regalaba… en fin, un montón de cosas que extrañaba sentir. Esa semana Oishi se dio cuenta cuan importante era ese pequeño de cabellos rojizos, ojos azules y voz infantil en su vida. Se daba cuenta que sin Eiji sus días eran aburridos, tristes, monótonos… días sin sentido.

-Eiji… disculpa. Esta semana estuviste algo raro. Estás demasiado… cómo decirlo… demasiado serio ¿te ocurre algo? –ese fue el interrogante un día al final de un entrenamiento en los vestuarios, donde se encontraban ellos solos.

-No me pasa nada, Oishi. Solo estoy más maduro y ya no me gusta comportarme como un chiquillo, eso es todo –le decía mientras guardaba unas cosas en su casillero.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro que no te pasa algo más?, ¿hice algo que te molestara? –le preguntó acercándose un poco y apoyando su mano en el hombro del neko.

-Nop… -y quitó la mano de Oishi de su hombro- ¿por qué tendrías que hacer algo que me molestara? No eres el centro del mundo… -esta frase hizo que Oishi ocultara sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que, por algún motivo se estaban humedeciendo, y miraba hacia el suelo- Ya me voy. Tengo que estudiar. Así que, adiós Oishi… -Eiji salió de los vestuarios a paso rápido, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas

-Espera, Eiji… -le dijo una voz trémula desde la puerta del vestuario, era Oishi que se acercaba hacia Eiji que se había detenido pero sin voltear –Mañana pasaré por ti, así que, espérame –toda esa semana el pelirrojo no había esperado a Oishi para ir al instituto como generalmente hacían

-No te preocupes, Oishi. Vendré solo.

-Entonces, te invito a tomar un helado ahora, ¿qué dices? –una pequeña media sonrisa salió de sus labios

-No… -Eiji sin darse la vuelta con una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla- ya te dije, mañana vendré solo… además te dije que tengo que estudiar y no quiero helado, ya no me apetecen… adiós… -y se fue

-Pero… Eiji… -el neko ya se había ido e hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Oishi, que quedó cabizbajo y sin entender el por qué Eiji estaba enojado con él, porque no había duda que el problema era con él.

-Eiji… -una voz apareció por detrás de él haciéndolo dar un pequeño saltito- ¿no te parece que estás haciendo mal las cosas? –era Fuji, que había escuchado cada una de las palabras que Eiji le decía al pobre Oishi

-No debes escuchar las conversaciones de los demás… además, ¿por qué lo dices? Estoy intentando ser un poco más maduro

-No hablo de eso y lo sabes bien. Estás tratando mal a Oishi ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la madurez?

-No veo que le moleste demasiado.

-Yo no creo que le moleste. Yo temo que le está doliendo más bien. Él te quiere, le estás haciendo mal.

-Si me querría me lo demostraría y no lo hace. Siempre soy yo el que tiene que buscar un mínimo cariño, él nunca vienen por su cuenta.

-¿Por qué estás así?, ¿es que acaso ya no quieres estar con él?

-Realmente, no.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué de ese cambio repentino?

-Simplemente estoy tratando de ser un chico normal –dijo esto mirando de costado a su amigo y con las manos tras la nuca

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de normal? Explícame –ya no tenía esa sonrisa made in Fuji, ahora se encontraba serio y con los ojos abiertos (si, si, esos ojos tan bellos y tenebrosos a la vez n.n)

-Ya sabes Fuji… un chico debe estar con una chica. Es lo más normal del mundo. Ir de la mano, darse besos en público sin importar el que dirán, porque una relación entre un chico y una chica es racional. En cambio, entre dos chicos es visto de forma rara y despectiva (vaya, qué respuesta ù.ú)

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que digan los demás?, ¿desde cuándo la razón es más importante que los sentimientos? –seguía con la misma expresión de seriedad (muy cierto lo que dijo u.u)

-Fuji… no quiero hablar más del tema. Es una decisión tomada –le dijo mirando hacia otra dirección

-De acuerdo. Si así lo quieres, quédate en tu mundo normal y racional. Espero que no te arrepientas después

-No me arrepentiré. –allí finalizó esa conversación con su mejor amigo. Eiji sabía que era imposible que se olvidara de Oishi… pero, esa fue la decisión que tomó, si era para bien o para mal, el tiempo lo diría.

Para el pobre de Oishi, la noche se hizo larga y pesada. Pensaba en qué había hecho para que Eiji lo tratara de esa forma, porque era evidente que solo lo ignoraba a él. No podía creer lo mucho que le hacía falta ese molesto chico a su lado. Sentía un vacío enorme en su pecho que dolía mucho. Esa fue la semana más triste y gris que jamás hubiese imaginado. Él tenía bien claro cuales eran los sentimientos que él tenía por el neko de ojos azules. Sabía de sobra que el término "amistad" era demasiado poco y que un "te quiero" no expresaba ni una milésima de su cariño por Eiji.

Pero ¿qué debía hacer? Porque talvez no fuera correspondido… talvez ese era el motivo por el cual Eiji se había alejado, talvez haya descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso hizo que el pelirrojo se distanciara. Pero también sabía que perdido por perdido, tendría que decirle la verdad.

Estaba decidido a ir y hablar como fuera con Eiji, y había dos opciones: que se arreglaran las cosas o que se pelearan definitivamente, ya que no podía soportar que Eiji lo ignorara y lo tratara tan fríamente, además si Kikumaru estaba mejor si él, entonces desaparecería de su vida para siempre…

Llegó el día, una mañana nublada y fría, así como el ánimo de Eiji y Oishi. Se podían divisar unos rayos en la lejanía que seguramente pronto llegarían hasta ellos. Tezuka y la profesora Ryuzaki decidieron dar el día libre ya uqe estaba pronosticado lluvia para todo el día y no querían poner en riesgo la salud de los miembros del club. Así que después de clase cada quién se iría a sus casas o simplemente, salir por ahí, hacer lo que más les viniera en gana.

En la hora del almuerzo Oishi fue en busca de Fuji para pedirle su ayuda, ya que era el mejor amigo de Eiji y sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Fuji. Necesito tu ayuda, por favor –le dijo al lindo genio del seigaku que estaba mirando por la ventana como llovía

-Es sobre Eiji, ¿verdad? –no lo miró a Oishi, simplemente habló.

-Sí. Sabes, esta semana no me dirigió la palabra, me ignoró completamente y quería saber si tu no sabes el por qué está enojado conmigo –en ese momento como vio que Fuji no lo miraba, también se supuso a ver el agua que caía

-Ah… eso. No creo que la palabra enojado sea la apropiada para esta situación…

-Ya veo, ¿entonces?

-No me corresponde decírtelo a mí…

-Lo sé… -un dejo de tristeza se podía percibir en sus palabras y su expresión- Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Eiji no acepta que lo invite a tomar un helado, ni siquiera que lo pase a buscar como siempre. Por eso necesito que tu lo lleves a algún lugar donde no pueda evitar que hablemos –ambos seguían viendo por la ventana

-¿Te parece mi casa?

-No… no sería correcto. No quiero molestar en tu casa. Además, me sentiría incómodo

-En el centro comercial… -no dejó contestar a Oishi que se respondió él mismo- No… hay demasiada gente. Mmm, la heladería… No, la tienda de hamburguesas… tampoco es buena idea… -meditaba el genio, sin dejar su porte risueño y con una mano en el mentón.

-¿En la plaza de aquí cerca? –preguntó un poco incrédulo

-Mmm… sería muy romántico, pero se mojarían demasiado… además en cualquiera de esos lugares podría salir corriendo –contestaba con el mismo semblante alegre, mientras que Oishi se encontraba un poco rojo por el comentario de Fuji.

-"¿Tan obvio es que me gusta Eiji, que acaba de decir que sería romántico?" –pensaba iluso el de ojos verdes.

-¡Ya sé! Lo llevaré a los vestuarios con alguna excusa de que olvidé algo allí. Tu debes tener las llaves ¿no es así?

-Si, las tengo aquí –posó su mano sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón

-Entonces, tu espera detrás de la puerta, cuando Eiji entre, yo saldré y cerrarás con llave… y el resto dependerá de ti. –

-Gracias Fuji por ayudarme… y disculpa que te moleste… -le decía algo apenado, pero feliz a la vez

-No es ningún problema. Además quiero lo mejor para Eiji, y sé que tu lo serás. Entonces, que no te de pena –y se fue caminando por el pasillo hacia su salón, mientras que Oishi se quedó muy feliz y a la vez un poco confundido, siempre las palabras de Fuji le provocaban eso.

Fin de las clases del día. Cada uno por su camino. Momo y Ryoma a las haburguesas... Kaidoh a correr bajo la lluvia… Inui a preparar más jugo envenenador xP… Kawamura a la tienda de comidas… Tezuka, bueno, él esperaría a Fuji (¡y no pregunten por qué, ehhh! u)… aquí lo importante del día…

-Eiji, ¿me acompañarías al vestuario? Quiero dejar unas cosas en el casillero –al finalizar la clase, fue hasta el asiento de su compañero pelirrojo y apoyó una de sus manos en la mesa de éste.

-Está bien. De cualquier forma no estoy apurado. No tengo nada que hacer hoy –se desperezaba, ya que estaba acostado sobre su mesa- ¿qué vas a dejar?

-Las raquetas. Ya que no las usaré hoy, las dejaré aquí –mostrándole el bolso de las raquetas de tenis que tenía en la mano

-Ah… de acuerdo. Haré lo mismo entonces. Con esta lluvia ni a las canchas de tenis callejero me dan ganas de ir –miró por la ventana

-¿Seguro que es por la lluvia que no tienes ganas de jugar?

-No empieces, Fuji –y le hizo puchero

-Está bien, está bien. Anda vamos –y ambos emprendieron su pequeño viaje (si es que se lo puede llamar viaje, ¿no? xD) iban los dos bajo el paraguas de Fuji, ya que el neko no había llevado. Y al fin llegaron a los vestuarios y Fuji hizo pasar primero a Eiji.

-Oye, Fuji, ¿el vestuario no debería estar cerrado? –un poco tarde la pregunta de Eiji, claro si no había entrenamiento, el vestuario debería haber estado cerrado- ¿Syuusuke? –lo llamó al no escuchar la respuesta de este y al sentir la puerta cerrarse con llave.

-Te estaba esperando… -dijo al fin Oishi apoyado sobre la puerta, lo cual hizo que al pelirrojo se le erizara la piel y comenzara a sudar

-Abre la puerta Oishi. No quiero estar aquí contigo. Déjame salir –decía mientras ponía cara de enojado, que por cierto le salía bastante mal

-No te dejaré salir, hasta que no me digas que es lo que te pasa –le dolió que dijera aquellas palabras, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final

-Ya te dije que nada. Solo que ya no quiero ser el Eiji Kikumaru de antes. Eso es todo. Abre la puerta y deja que me vaya –le decía ahora mirando hacia el piso ocultando sus ojos tras sus rojizos cabellos

-Yo extraño al Eiji Kikumaru de antes. –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Eiji no dijo nada- Esta semana fue muy difícil para mi y… -fue interrumpido

-Para mí ha sido más difícil. No entenderías.

-Si que te entiendo –se acercó un poco para tomarlo de los hombros e intentar buscar su mirada escondida- me pasa lo mismo, me duele mucho que…

-¡Cállate! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No sabes como me siento! –le gritó a la cara mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Jamás lo podrás entender. Por favor, me duele mucho esto… solo déjame ir… por favor… -las miradas seguían conectadas, ninguno dejaba de mirarse y a Oishi se le estaba partiendo el alma al verlo así. Syuchiro seguí tomando a Eiji de los hombros y se le acercó a la cara, lo cual hizo que Eiji se sonrojara un poco y mirara hacia otro lado- ¿qué hacés? –fue lo único que atinó a preguntar

-No quiero verte llorar. Y menos ser la causa de tus lágrimas –Eiji quedó atónito ante esas palabras y al ver que Oishi se acercaba cada vez más a él. Estaba a menos de un centímetro de sus labios, pero desvío ese trayecto y poso sus suaves labios sobre las azules orbes bañadas en lágrimas del pequeño neko.

-Oishi… yo… -dijo en un suave susurro, cuando el aludido se separó de esos bellos ojos azules, éstos lo miraron fijamente- yo lo siento mucho… pero es solo que… yo… me cuesta tanto decirte lo que me pasa. Odio todo esto -sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas

-No sé que es lo que sientas tu Eiji… pero voy a estallar si sigo callando… yo siento que quiero estar a tu lado y que me asfixio cuando no te tengo cerca… siento que te amo… -ambos quedaron mirándose, ambos sonrojados, ambos con sus labios semiabiertos- Eiji…

-Oishi, yo también… siento que te amo… -le dijo y rodeó el cuello del más alto y lo besó tiernamente, Oishi quedó sorprendido pero feliz al saber que Eiji sentía lo mismo por él y rodeó la cintura de su pelirrojo y lo aprisionó contra él haciendo que ese beso se profundizara.

-Te amo -dijo cuando se separaron de aquel beso, que para ellos había sido eterno

-Lo lamento. Lamento haberte tratado mal. Es que creí que no sentías lo mismo y quise tratar de no quererte más para no sufrir luego –una tristeza se vio en estas últimas palabras- pero me lastime a mi, y lo peor es que te lastime a ti. Lo siento -ya estaba por ponerse a llorar nuevamente

-No te preocupes. Necesité que te distanciaras para atreverme a hacer esto. Si no hubiera sido así, talvez jamás me hubiera animado a decirte mis sentimientos –Eiji se puso feliz al escuchar eso y se le abalanzó como siempre lo hacía cayendo ambos al piso quedando Oishi sentado con sus manos apoyadas en el piso al costado de su cuerpo y Eiji quedó sobre él abrazándolo

-Te amo, Oishi –le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Y yo a ti, Eiji –correspondió al abrazo

-Mirá… salió el sol –dejó de abrazar al de ojos verdes pero sin salir de encima de éste, mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? –miró de costado hacia la ventana

-¡Siiii! Vamos a celebrar que la Golden Pair está más unida que nunca… -alzó sus dos brazos en alto y su cara rebozaba de felicidad

-Jajaja, está bien. Este es el Eiji Kikumaru que tanto me gusta –le dijo con una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que lo caracterizan tanto al subcapitán.

-Nyaaa… -se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo. Luego, se levantó del suelo y le tendió su mano para que su compañero se levantara. Ambos salieron del vestuario más felices que nunca tomados de la mano, ya nada ni nadie importaría de ahí en adelante… solo ellos y sus sentimientos…

* * *

_Gomen nasai, si no fue el mejor final... demo, así quedooo! xD_

_kisusss!_

_**Nana Stone **_


End file.
